Usually large tire bolts used in large automobiles are screwed on or off by tools connected with an air compressor and almost impossible to be screwed off with a hand tool after screwed tightly on. So whenever a tire has a puncture on a road, workers and a service car have to be called to the site for repair. Besides, if the site is very far from a town or a city, it is quite inconvenient and takes a lot of time to get a service car.